


Phone

by tiahwinchester



Series: 7 minutes in heaven [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Almost smut, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Well - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiahwinchester/pseuds/tiahwinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You fiddle around the bowl and recognise the familiar touch of an iPhone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone

As you dipped your hand in something weirdly slimy brushed your hand and you jolted away into the familiar feel of an iPhone. You pulled it out without looking at the case so it didn't give it away. A blindfold was wrapped around your eyes and hands led you into the small separate room in their office. The door shut quietly behind you and you cleared your throat nervously.

Immediately, whoever it was took off your blindfold.  

Gavin was there, smiling and messing up his hair even more. "Like I said, I've never really played this so...I'm not really sure of what to do." he mumbled nervously.

"Well, I only ever played it like once when I was twelve. I guess we like...Kiss or something." you suggested.

He blushed. He slowly approached you and placed a shaky hand on your shoulder. He cleared his throat and leaned in, twisting his head a couple of times as if to figure out how you'd figure out how you'd both lock together. Finally, your lips touched. One of his hands was brushing your hair and the other cupped your cheek. The kiss wasn't forceful, he wasn't immediately trying to shove his tongue down your throat, he was just planting kisses on your lips over and over. "God, your lips are so soft." he whimpered. It made you smile into his next kiss. His hands drifted downward, moving over all your curves and bumps, and stopped at your waist, he pulled you closer.

Your arms wrapped around his neck. You moved your hips in a circular motion. The feeling of his crotch against yours made you desperate for more. You were the one to lick around Gavin's lips waiting for him to part them.

He broke away, "Are you sure? Won't it make things a little awkward?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh please," you scoffed, "the next person to draw out a name is going to wait awkwardly in a room with their fellow male while the others all assume they're making out. I think we're fine."

He giggled and then leaned back in, this time slipping his tongue into your mouth. 

Again, you continued rubbing yourself against his crotch but this time his slight bulge was twitching back. You moaned a little into his mouth. A hand reached up to claw at his hair.

He started to grind against you, clearly feeling the same urge as you.

"One more minute." someone alerted outside.

"Are you for...fucking real?" you complained in between kisses.

"We should...go back to my place...like right now." He said.

You smiled and regretfully pulled away, "You are such a horny teenager, I swear."

" _Come on_." he whined.

"Tomorrow...maybe...take me on a date first." Your hands fell from his neck and instead grabbed his hands. He nodded, although disappointedly.

"Come out now!" Geoff announced.

Gavin planted a small kiss on your cheek and led you out, his hand still wrapped in yours.

"Gross, Gavin." Michael groaned as he squeezed his eyes shut and turned away.

"Wha?" said Gavin.

Ray laughed, "Pitching a bit of a tent there huh buddy?"

Gavin looked down and saw his obvious erection. He self consciously crossed his legs and blushed. "Don't look then pervs." he mumbled, embarrassed.

You couldn't help but giggle with the others.


End file.
